


Charming the Prince

by shooponthemoon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, First Meetings, M/M, Modern Royalty, Princes & Princesses, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shooponthemoon/pseuds/shooponthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Aomine is the modern prince of Japan, and Kagami works for the American consulate of Japan in Tokyo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charming the Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I'm baaack! I'd say school is done but I'm procrastinating doing my last final assignment to write this :P
> 
> In this fic Kagami is in his late twenties, and Aomine is in his early/mid-twenties
> 
> title is dumb but I couldn't think of anything else? like usually it's the prince who is charming but in this case he was definitely the one being charmed lol

Kagami sighed contently, sliding into his chair at work with a hot, fresh cup of tea clasped in one hand and a fresh melon bread in the other. Sakurai gave him a friendly hello from where he stood behind the front desk for the embassy’s main lobby. The front desk and the main security office shared a small break area, so the two saw a lot of each other in a day.

_And it’s probably a good thing_ , thought Kagami, remembering all the time’s he’d had to swoop in and stand intimidatingly behind Sakurai to dissuade rude guests from getting too pushy with the shy, apologetic man. Kagami didn’t mind, though, it gave him something to do other than watching over the same boring security feeds every day. Kagami also liked to listen to radio broadcasts of the running commentary for NBA games, but he could only do that first thing in the morning while it was still evening back in the states.

He finished his bread and his tea as he caught the tail end of a Lakers game. He set the main screen to cycle through the outside cameras and was almost dozing off when Sakurai’s voice suddenly rose in volume. Stepping out of his office and towards the front desk, he could tell the young man was in the midst of a full-on apology session, stuttering and bowing and all.

“Yo, Sakurai, everything ok?” Kagami grunted as he stepped out into the space behind the counter, squaring his shoulders as he prepared to glare at whichever guest was upsetting his coworker.

Kagami was used to looking down at people in Japan—they were all so _short_. But for once, Kagami actually had to look _up_ a fraction to meet the man’s deep blue eyes. He started for a moment, taking in the man’s tanned, handsome face and dark blue hair as well.

_I know that face… This guy is…_

“Aomine Ouji-sama is here! I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, we were not told in advance and the Ambassador is out of town for the week! I’m so terribly sorry!”

“Hey, hey, calm down Sakurai!” Kagami said worriedly as the brown-haired man started to hyperventilate. “Look, how about you go take a seat and make yourself some tea, I’ll take care of the prince.”

“Ok. Ok. Thank you, Kagami-san,” Sakurai said with a nod, taking deep breaths as he shakily walked away.

Turning back to the blue-haired prince and the entourage of security personnel he now spotted lounging around the lobby, trying (and failing) to look inconspicuous, Kagami was surprised to see that the man’s expression had morphed into one of surprise and admiration.

“You!” he exclaimed, his deep voice a pleasant contrast to his youthful features. His hands shot out, grasping one of Kagami’s calloused hands in a tight squeeze.

“Um, yes?” Kagami said, a bit taken aback at the familiarity that the _prince of fucking Japan_ was showing him. That and the brilliant smile the man was giving him were making him quite confused, among other things.

“You are Kagami Taiga, Ace of Tokyo’s Seirin High and star power forward for the LA Lakers for seven years!” the prince said in a rush, still holding Kagami’s hand.

_Ah. Guess this clears up that mystery._

“I didn’t know you were a fan of basketball, Aomine Ouji-sama,” Kagami said, returning the man’s smile and turning his grip on his hand into a real handshake. The other man seemed surprised for a second, as if he’d forgotten he had still been holding Kagami’s hands, and Kagami swore the other man blushed, though it was hard to tell with his skin tone. It was gone in a second though, and the prince gave Kagami a challenging smirk.

“Fan? Oh, I’m more than a fan. I’ve been playing ball since I’ve known how to walk, and I was the ace of my high school’s team. I’d have loved to go play in the NBA, but…” he shrugged, and Kagami nodded in understanding. He himself had almost let his father sway him into going to university for a business degree in the hopes of taking over his company, but in the end he had followed his heart and his passion and had spent and amazing seven years playing basketball with the pros.

“I get what you mean, Aomine Ouji-sama,” Kagami said kindly. The other man scoffed.

“Oh please, just Aomine is fine. Seriously.”

“All right, Aomine. So what did you need to see the Ambassador for?” Kagami asked, and was surprised to see Aomine actually look a bit sheepish and embarrassed, brining one hand up to rub the back of his neck.

“Well, um, I actually wanted to ask him if I could accompany him on his next trip back to the US… I’ve never been and I really wanted to catch some games and see the sights and stuff…”

“Hmmm, I can’t pretend to know much about the guy’s schedule since I only work security for the building, but from what I remember he isn’t gonna be going back for at least another two or three months, sorry.”

Aomine looked so crestfallen at his words, that Kagami just couldn’t help himself from continuing.

“But you know, you’re the prince, right? Can’t you just do whatever you want, go whenever you want? Besides, the Ambassador doesn’t even like basketball, I can’t imagine having him show you around will be much fun. No offense to the guy, of course.” Aomine laughed at that.

“Well my English sucks, so my father insisted I go with someone who knew the country well and I guess who would keep an eye on me for him…”

“Fathers,” Kagami said with a sigh, shaking his head.

“Yeah, fathers,” Aomine repeated with a grin.

The man’s smile was clearly starting to get to him, because Kagami could hardly explain what came out of his mouth next:

“I actually have to use up my vacation weeks soon, and I was probably gonna go back to LA to visit my dad and my old friends from the team… if you want you could come with? I grew up there so I know my way around the city, and I’m sure I could talk to some people and get you to meet the players and coach of the current team, maybe join their practice or someth—”

“HOLY SHIT ARE YOU SERIOUS!?!” Aomine exclaimed loudly, making those closest to him jumped as he smacked his hands down on the counter in excitement.

“ _Ouji-sama, language!_ ” one of the guards hissed, and Aomine ignored them.

“Yeah, totally. If, uh, it’s ok with your father? I mean I am a trained security guard after all, I’m sure I can keep you out of trouble,” Kagami added with a grin.

“Yes. YES! That would be amazing, Kagami, holy shit thank you!”

“ _Language!_ ”

“No problem, it’ll be fun! And I’d love to see how you measure up on the court.”

Kagami wasn’t sure exactly what he was getting himself into, but the beaming smile Aomine gave him was all he needed to know that it’d be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> [ **my tumblr** ](http://shooponthemoon.tumblr.com)
> 
> now that I have more free time I'm going to try to work through old prompts and unfinished fics, see how much I can get done  
> this prompt was from last July wow shoop


End file.
